


1989

by OnyxFang99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Berlin Wall, Could be human au or not, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Human Names Used, The Pruaus can be viewed as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: The Berlin Wall (German: Berliner Mauer) was a guarded concrete barrier that physically and ideologically divided Berlin from 1961 to 1989.-Wikipedia





	1989

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for creative writing at school. I got an extremely high grade on it and it is and was originally about the fall of the Berlin Wall.

The late evening wind flickered around Roderich as he brushed the stray hairs away from his face. He stood in front of the wall, coldly perfect and clean in contrast to the rest of the city, alongside countless others. The crowd that surrounded him had their eyes trained on the small group standing against the wall, hacking at the concrete with whatever they had on hand. He could tell they were desperately trying to make at least a tiny opening for the Easterners, with those on the east doing the same. At least that’s what he gathered from the loud sounds erupting from the other side.

 

His violet eyes, framed by thin silver glasses, misted over the figures. Uninterested. Bored. He had no one on the other side that he was waiting for. No one to cry over. He hadn’t initially been planning to even go, believing the entire debate to be boring. That changed when his rowdy American neighbour had come banging on his front door just as he was about to go to bed. His neighbor had sputtered what seemed like utter nonsense to him but he had found afterwards that the man had been in fact making a rational point. The man had been talking about the infamous Berlin Wall that had become a staple in the lives of not only those living in Berlin itself, but the whole rest of Germany as well. His neighbor had been rejoicing about the wall supposedly falling that night before the brunette had annoyedly slammed the door in his face. Roderich’s gaze trickled over to the wall, how anyone was going to be able to knock the entire wall down in one night was beyond him. He didn’t care either way.

 

It wasn’t like he had anyone on the other side anyway.

 

A sudden crash knocked him out of his thoughts as a section of the wall fell to the ground. There was a unanimous cry of relief that spread through both sides as the Easterners started to filter through the wall, their mouths wide with matching grins as they fled to the west. Those on both sides of the wall’s eyes lit up as they spotted estranged family, childhood friends, neighbors and old colleagues. Those who had been trapped there as children had fought their way to the other side as adults, 28 years later. 

 

The dark-haired man stood alone, a little while away from the crowd, a stark contrast to the rejoicing and happiness happening in front of him. His eyes ghosted over the scene he could see behind his glasses. He saw a tearful mother embrace her equally as emotional son. A young girl grasp the hands of her crying grandparents. A pair of best friends holding each other tightly, laughing through their tears. A pair of brothers…

 

Wait… Doesn’t he know them?

 

He recognized the older brothers sweeping sweat-stained white hair, contrasting deeply with his dark crimson eyes. The younger’s light blonde neatly combed hair and pale blue eyes. He knew these people from somewhere… 

 

Where? 

 

_ “Hey Roddy, come on!” came the voice of the albino boy standing over him. He snatched the book away from him, “We’re gonna be late!” _

 

_ “Don’t call me that and no we are not going to be late,” A younger Roderich pouted up at him. _

 

_ “So?” The albino rolled his scarlet eyes, grabbing the dark-haired boy’s hand and pulled him up off the steps.  _

 

_ “Where are we going again?” Roderich asked pulling his arm back from the other boy.  _

 

_ “The forest,” the albino smiled at him, “where we always go!” _

 

_ “Oh yeah.” _

 

He remembered the forest. Where they had played games as kids. Wow… How long had it been since he had been there?

 

_ The pair ran past empty streets and abandoned houses. The winter chill beating through them.  _

 

_ “This is the last time we can hang out in the forest for a while Roddy,” the albino sadly sat down on a fallen log. _

 

_ “I know,” Roderich said, ignoring the stupid nickname for once. _

 

_ “I kinda wish I could stay here with you and my bro,” the German boy frowned, looking down at his feet. _

 

_ “It’s fine,” the brunette answered. _

 

_ “We’ll see each other again right?” The boy looked to him. _

 

_ The violet-haired boy didn’t answer. _

 

The rest of the day was hazy in his mind, he couldn’t remember the albino’s name. Why?

 

He carefully picked his way through the crowd towards them. He swerved around the tear-filled reunions happening around him as his violet cloak billowed around him. He stopped a few metres away from the pair, suddenly hesitant and nervous.

 

Roderich finally stood before them. He could not remember their names, only their faces, but he decided that names meant little to him right then. Tears burnt hot behind his glasses, streaming down his frozen face. He couldn’t even move.

 

The pair then turned to him, the albino’s eyes widening as he spotted the dark-haired man in front of him. The albino recognized the dark haired man’s violet eyes and silver glasses.

 

“Wait a minute…” The albino man stepped towards him, his thick east german accent tangling his words slightly, “is that really you, Roderich?”

 

“Yes,” was the only word Roderich could choke out before the albino leaned forward for a hug, which he accepted with a tearful nod. 

 

The pair let go, the blonde man stepping towards them and happily smiling at the two behind tears. The albino turned and hooked his arms around his brother and Roderich before saying, “let’s go home.”

 

“Of course…”


End file.
